Rust's Savior
by Goof's Types
Summary: Rust is a generally rounded kid with decent grades, a small group of friends, and a daily bully. It's not that he is picked on specifically, but he is affected the most . But oh no! He is magically teleported to Equestria! How did that happen? That's all sarcasm, and I seriously couldn't come up with a better one. please give my story a chance.
1. Chapter 1

_Rust's Savior_

Rust, a 14 year old in 8th grade, a moderate 5'5 height and a little overweight. That's me. Even if I look good (compared to a lot of other people at my school), I was picked on and made fun of my entire life, and I was almost always depressed even if I had a smile on my face. I considered suicide a couple times but loved my family to much to do that to them. Before a couple days ago I needed to force smiles. I finally _smiled _three days ago. No cheesy ass half grin or some crap like that, I _actually_ smiled! I was looking on Netflix, with no one to talk to and nothing to watch so I decided to watch My Little Pony. I had loved the first episode and watched the 2nd and 3rd and continued to watch until my Mom got home. I_ immediately_ turned off my Xbox and walked up my stairs trying to hide it for some reason, the one thing that made me happy. That was a few months ago.

_2 months later_

*_**Clang**_*

I was thrown against the locker. I just bounced off and got shoved back again.

"What the **Fuck **did you just say!?" He spat at me as he spoke.

"Say it don't…" I spit in his face "spray it." I said with a smirk. His face visibly became red, breathing becoming erratic and he pushed me harder against the lockers. He then head-butted me, making my nose sting as I felt blood trickle down onto my lip. He turned satisfied and started walking away.

"See ya later thong breath." I called to him, immediately regretting opening my mouth. I sprinted for the doors, burst out of them and was in a crowd waiting for the buses. I moved as fast as I could through the crowd, hearing Tom (the bully) pushing kids out of his way. I sprinted after the crowd cleared and ran into the building again, running up the 5 flights of stairs and making it to the roof. '**Fuck… I'm dead.' **I turned and sprinted, hearing the doors fly open behind me.

"Get back here kid!" Tom was catching up. As the edge of the building was approaching I felt my adrenaline surge again. I ran faster, faster than I have ever gone before, seeing myself with a horn and wings like in My Little Pony. I leapt. I felt free and was flying, away, away from the craziness of this world. And then I began to fall. "**Shit**" I screamed. 'I don't want to die yet!' and heard a loud ***Thunk*** as I hit the stone statue.

_Unknown location_

_Unknown amount of time later_

I awoke, pain instantly shooting from my entire body. I didn't dare move, afraid of more searing pain. I looked down and over my body, I was laying beneath a thin blanket on a hospital bed, the room was clean but I could see blood seeping through the thin sheet.

"Ah you are awake." I jumped, cringing in pain at my most recent action, the voice was a faintly familiar feminine voice. 'She sounds like Twilight…'

"Who's there?" I called with a strain.

"So you are intelligent." I heard scribbling over the microphone.

"Why would I not be…?" I trailed off and decided to start asking questions. "Where am I? How did I get here? Why won't you speak?!" I wasn't pleased, the only thing I got out of the voice was a scoff, like I was despicable. I calmed, and turned my head, to see a medication of some sort draining into my arm. I ripped it out and screamed in pain as I felt my shoulder tear under the pressure.

"Oh, No what are you doing a quiet voice across the room called. All I saw was… Fluttershy? This isn't possible, they're cartoons for god's sake!

"Please don't hurt yourself anymore mister…"Flutter shy hesitated. I guessed she was waiting for me to tell her my name.

"Rust" I said with a tear coming from the corner of my eye. "My name is Rust…" Then I broke down. I couldn't handle it. 'I am meeting my favorite MLP character for real!' I feel a hand… err, hoof on my back.

"It's OK rust, I know you must be in a lot of pain. Just rest, I only came to make sure you were OK and bring dinner, after all you have been asleep for a week now." I froze. 'A _**Week**_'

"What?" I said with a sniffle.

"You slammed through my doors a couple days ago with almost every bone in your torso broken and your legs twisted." She said this with a cringe. "I rushed you to Twilight not worried **what **you wererather than **how** you were. I really wanted you to survive, because you seemed nice." The shy pony finished looking away. 'Holy shit, for a pony she's goddamn cute.' The butter colored Pegasus was skinny, but confident. She had a light pink mane and her tail was the same color. Her mane was brushed to one side of her face covering her eye.

"Can you stand?" I attempted to getup myself but was stopped with a worried stare. "Would you help please?" I asked in the softest tone I could muster. Fluttershy trotted over to me, and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. I sat up, cringing. I quickly threw myself out of the bed. 'Bad idea' I clinched my jaw trying not to scream.

"Yeah I guess I can… what are you looking at?" I looked down and noticed, for the first time, that I was naked. My face blushed angrily as I covered up with the sheet covered in my own blood. Fluttershy's cheeks were as red as beats she turned away, trying to hide her embarrassment but failing terribly. I turned to see my shorts, t-shirt, socks, boxers and shoes all laying on a chair nearby. Trying to change the atmosphere I reached into my pocket, my face still burning, and pulled out my iPod Touch. I quickly turned on _Krewella - Alive (Pegboard Nerds Remix)_ **(warning electronica, if you want go ahead and copy and paste it into the YouTube search bar, personally I encourage it because this song is what I listen to while I'm typing.)**to try and lighten the very obvious awkwardness in the room. I started to calm and quickly my boxers and my shorts on, my back still turned to Fluttershy. Looked down and saw that I was a _lot _skinnier than I had been. More comfortable in my new skin, I decided not to put my shirt on and instead bare chest it. Then I turned to see Fluttershy sitting in a chair with a very nervous and confused look on her face.

"What is your name?" I decided not to just talk to her as if she was my best friend even though she kind of was.

"F-Fluttershy." She said in a whisper, hardly audible.

"Well Fluttershy," I said in a soothing tone "I'm famished, where is the food again?"

"Oh, right." She turned, and for the first time I got to see her flank. It was a little plumper and _perfect_ than on the show (obviously because it's a kid's show) with her trademark cutiemark of three butterflies. She walked out the door, motioning for me to follow. We walked into the hallway, I guess were in Celestia's castle. As I limped by her side a group of guards surrounded me and helped me walk. I began to wonder how long I would be here.

_Coming up next chapter_

Dinner with Celestia, Explaining and other random ass shit that pops into my head that I think is perfect.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter to my new story 'Rust's Savior'. Rust is loosely yet tightly based off my life. I am exactly how I explained rust, same age, same size, and same age. I have been depressed my entire life and yet I still wear a smile, just like Pinkie. I am shy like Fluttershy and I am as honest as Applejack, and I will **_**never**_** betray my friends, or family just. Like. Rainbowdash. Other than that I am not as elegant as Rarity or as smart as Twilight, but I'm still above average. I hope through this story I can vent all of my pain and think of all of the better things in life. I really appreciate your guy's assistance through my story's and following on current events on my profile. And to answer some questions I have **_**never**_** thought about committing suicide or cut myself. I think that is stupid and you couldn't do anything dumber.**

**Thanks for your support, kindness, and love. I feel like all of my followers are my friends. Night**

***+Goof+***


	2. Chapter 2 Of Rust's Savior

_Rust's Savior_

As Fluttershy, the group of guards, and I made it to the dining hall, it was filled with food and an assortment of smells that overwhelmed my senses, making me even hungrier than I had been.

"Smells go-"I was cut off.

"Be Quiet." A guard pointed the end of his spear at my neck releasing me from his magical walking assistance. I felt my ankle crunch under my body weight.

"Agh!" I fell, not able to walk without the assistance of the guard. They gave me a little bit of encouragement with the ends of their spears again which forced me from my place on the ground. I stood, and limped the rest of the way to the seat the guards escorted me to. They pulled out the chair and I sat, only to be thrown from it. I landed with a good smack.

"What the hell!" I screamed in pain. "I thought that was my chair!" I couldn't believe that they weren't even paying attention to me, but to Fluttershy, who now stood next to me trying to help me to my feet.

"I'm sorry Rust, they don't know you're a friend yet." She gave the guards a nasty glare, sending shivers down all of their spines.

"Yes ma'am." They all called at once, picking me up off the ground with their magic and sitting me in the chair right next to the one I had just been thrown from.

"Thanks." I said with a scoff, prepared to be smacked along the back of my head with the end of a spear. It never came. The only thing that touched me was a reassuring pat on my shoulder from Fluttershy.

"Thanks Fluttershy. You have been nicer to me than everyone, except for my parents, for the past couple years." I said with a smile and sighed. The guards began to disperse, so I took the chance. "Hey, where's Celestia?"

"She is wrapped up in an important meeting at the moment. She should be in soon." The guard began to gallop to the rest of his units, whom he had fallen behind.

"Appreciate it man." I called to him as they closed the large doors leading from the dining hall. We sat in silence for a few minutes, waiting for Celestia. Fluttershy was first to break the silence.

"So… Rust… Where are you from?" She said a smile curling from the corners of her mouth.

"Oh. Um, Earth. It's pretty lush and green where I live… I mean _lived. _I lived in a small town called Lake Stevens in the state of Washington. It was… cold and disgusting there all the time… but I loved it." I sighed, a tear forming at the edge of my eye. "What's up with the huge feast here anyway?"

"Oh, it is a holiday we celebrate in Equestria. It is the time to be with family and friends and to be thankful for what we have…" Just then a white rabbit came from the saddle bag of Fluttershy, and perched itself on top of her head, a smile formed from ear to ear on the both of them. I recognized Angel right away, but I had never seen him with a huge smile like this one. It made me chuckle, how friendly they were to each other. It made me wonder why on the show they showed Angel as a complete prick, only wanting to be "nice" to Fluttershy when he was hungry. 'It's basically Thanksgiving, but they celebrate for a different reason.' My smile faded as the doors swung open and the rest of the Elements walked in. Rarity, Rarity's parents, Sweetiebell, Applejack, Twilight, Twilights parents, Pinkiepie, Rainbowdash, spike, an unknown foal, and finally Princess Celestia walked in. I felt magic grip me and I tried to hold onto the table, but to no avail as I was dragged up into the air. A yellow aura was around me, and an unpleased looking Celestia was staring back at me. Fear gripped my soul, but I managed to keep it off my face, instead anger was obvious to everyone in the room.

"Why can't I just be treated normal?!" I screamed flailing my arms every which way and accidently smacking myself at the bridge of my nose. Pain, anger, and embarrassment stung me yet again as laughter rang out. I just looked away from them and at the ground. 'I thought it would be different here…' I looked over at Fluttershy with a pleading look. Not often does someone else stand up for me, so I half expected her to just leave me in Celestia's grasp being laughed at... but she didn't. She stood up, knocking her chair to the ground, silence pierced the air. She began to flap her wings and she flew up to me, grasping me in a hug with her fore hooves. I gasped, and so did everyone else. I felt a tear fall onto my bare upper body, and a blush form across my face. Fluttershy was crying, holding me like I should be protecting her instead of vice versa. I hugged her back looking down at them all while the blush dissipated, frown taking its place.

"It's ok Fluttershy. I'm alright, really." I whispered in the most caring voice I could muster. She grasped me even harder, and the foal I hadn't known flew up to me. He was a Pegasus with a golden _glowing_,almost _transparent _mane, tail and wings, his cote a bright white. He hadn't laughed when I smacked myself, and when he came up he gave me an approving nod, and flew up to Celestia giving her a deep glare. She returned it without remorse, and soon released me from her magical hold. Fluttershy kept me from falling to the ground as we held each other.

After she calmed down she set me down and everyone let out a sigh of relief, all of them were probably hungry. 'And so am I'. They all walked to the table, the foal motioning for us to do the same. I pulled out Fluttershy's chair for her. She gave me a bright smile, her eyes still puffy from crying. My body felt better after the 30 minutes of almost antigravity in the air, and I could walk freely, my muscles are obviously still stiff, and my bones still ached form their inevitable cracks. As Fluttershy sat I pushed her chair in slightly, and sat in the chair to the right of her. I heard Pinkie let out a sigh next to me. When I turned I could see she wanted the chair and began to get up. Even if I was pissed at the other Elements right now there was no way I was going to try and separate them from Fluttershy. As I stood up and out of the chair I motioned for Pinkie to sit, her frown instantly turning upside down. I pushed in her chair as well and stood, looking for a spot to sit, I soon figured out that there had only been enough room for the Elements and their families. I just turned and began to walk away, everyone was talking so I nearly got away from the dining hall until a Rainbow flashed in front of my face.

"Where do you think you're going dude!" the mare I recognized as Rainbowdash yelled in my face. I resisted the urge to punch her in the snout. As my anger subsided, instead of responding I pulled out my iPod and placed my ear buds around my neck. She looked at me odd as I pushed past her forcing the huge doors open with one hand making a loud creaking sound, allowing every_pony_ around the general vicinity to know some_pony_ was leaving. I didn't look back, but I knew all eyes were on me. No matter how hungry I was, I was not going to be pushed around by fucking ponies. There were two guards stationed outside the door, and when they saw me walk past started barking commands.

"Stop! You! You are not authorized to leave the vicinity of the dining hall without the princess's permission!" I turned looking at the stern unaffected look on his face.

"Where's the bathroom." I said poker facing my way through thousands of emotions that pounded in my heart. "I would also like to hit something. So if you don't want it to be the next person who is rude to me… I would want to get me a punching bag." I said throwing every bit of sarcasm I knew possible into my sentence, without making it sound like I didn't mean it of course. The guards stood, dumbfounded. They walked up to me. When they were within the range of their spears they struck at me with the blunt side. After years of dodging bullies punches this was almost no different, except this time I wasn't going to suppress my fury like I always had. I ducked underneath the spear, swinging my leg and knocking the guards to their faces. They groaned in unison, in disbelief that a _thing _like me could knock them down.

"Like I said. I would get me a punching bag." I turned walking away from the scene I had just caused.

"Hey, wait!" I spun to see the foal running after me, a small plate of food in his useable source of magic, a very faint white aura around it.

"Thanks kid. You wanna help me find the bathroom? I could really use it." I added emphasis to how thankful I was by giving his head a pat and throwing a warm smile at him. He was as tall as my knee's so I could clearly see every_pony_ was staring at us.

"Ya sure!" The foal said giddily. "My names Bass Flight! But you can call me Fli!"

"Nice to meet you Fli, my name is Rust. Who is your guardian anyways?" I asked becoming curios of the foal's origins. He gave me a confused look and then looked over at Twilight, who had a very concerned look on her face. He waved and turned back to me.

"Twilight has been taking care of me for about a week now!" I looked up at her, and she immediately was caught in the act of looking at my half naked body, a light blush was slathered on her face. After the massive weight loss while I was in a coma my shorts and underwear hardly fit anymore, nearly falling off my body. I looked back at Fli, and spun on my heel struttin down the hallway in an over exaggerated fashion model march. I spun again, seeing everyponies mouth hanging open. I let out a hardy laugh and pointed. 'Their fucking faces!' I felt tears coming to my eyes as I asked Fli if she'd be alright with coming with me and he simply nodded. We walked down the hallway, the plate of food shaking in my hands with my violent gasps for air between laughs.

_Later that evening_

The plate of food wasn't everything it made out to be. There wasn't any meat and everything tasted like daisies. Honestly it wasn't too bad with the amazing mashed potato and gravy that was served as the side. We had returned the plate to the dining hall, back on our way in an instant. After about an hour of searching and asking different guards we finally found the bathroom. I walked in and bumped into a guard going out. I quickly shot him an apologetic glare, and I was returned with the face of stone every guard we have met today has had. I went over to what looked like a urinal and couldn't see how to flush it. At this point I didn't care, I felt like my bladder was about to burst! I quickly went, rinsed my hands and was out.

"Alright Fli, time to get you back to your mom." I stooped down to his level and messed up his mane.

"Okay…" He said, slightly deflating as he spoke. "She's just so boring!" I smirked. 'I feel the same way man.' "Well you'll get used to it. Here." I held out my IPod. "Look." I simply stated as I opened up Temple Runner. I was happy to see his eyes open wider than a 6 year old on Christmas. I began to turn and slide my finger across the screen of the device to collect the coins and turn corners. "Give it a shot kid, but be careful, these things break pretty easily." He looked at me, giving me a nod. He took the device in his magical grasp and began to play while I dragged him along. I figured Twilight wouldn't have left without the foal in her care, so I assumed her to be with Celestia talking about some dumb ass test or something like that. I was right and they immediately stopped talking when I walked into the room.

"…we just need to be ready for anything." Celestia looked at me, jumping out of her skin slightly. "We will continue this conversation later. 'Hey Twi. I just was coming to give your kid back. Could ya ask Celestia where I'm supposed to stay while I'm in Equestria?' Twilight just looked over to me within the awkward silence I had caused. She gave me a look of confusion, then began whispering something to Celestia. Celestia mane swayed in the nonexistent air as she listened. When Twilight finished whispering her rather long message to Celestia she gasped, a shocked expression on her face. As fast as it appeared it disappeared again, she gave Twilight a nod, indicating her to talk to me.

As she walked over she began to speak. "You are to stay in a guarded room ten rooms away from either princess. I will lead you to the room of your choice." Fli hopped onto her back. She got closer to me her voice just above a whisper. "How did you know I was listening to your thoughts?"

'I felt an odd presence in my head this entire day. For now on I'd like to be treated nicely by the elements, because for Christ's sake I can't even sit at a table without having to give up my chair to some random pink bitch.' I thought, my rage from earlier finally bursting. Twilight just gave me an odd look for like the millionth time since I woke up this morning. "What do those words mean?" I face palmed. 'Of course. Bitch is an insult, and Christ is a god where I come from. I would like a room close to Princess Luna please.' She nodded and walked out of the room with me tailing directly behind her.

We soon made it to my room. The guards all gave me dirty looks when I walked through the door. 4 guards immediately went through the doors behind me, guarding them from the outside. 2 stayed in my room, sitting without their armor. I simply raised my hand to them in a greeting manner, and received a scoff in reply. I threw myself onto the bed, the events of the day catching up to me. But just before I fell asleep I called "Could you bring me the rest of my things…" Then the void claimed me.

**A/N: It's hard for me to right this much in one chapter, but here ya go! I'll be doing long chapters for this story all the way through. This is a kind of sequel to Bass Flight: Origins, but there will be no spoilers until the other story is completely finished. Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R! **

***Goof***

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Ｔ Ｈ Ｉ ****Ｓ****Ｓ Ｏ****Ｄ Ａ Ｍ Ｎ****Y**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬


	3. Chapter 3: The Contract

_Rust's Savior_

_Chapter: 3_

_The Contract_

_I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, I only own my OC's._

_WARNING: LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLE SEXUAL CONTENT BEYOND THIS POINT_

"**FUCK."** I slammed my fist into the weathered cell wall, not really thinking of the consequences until they were upon me. I clenched my now bleeding hand, not allowing myself to scream in agony as I was pretty sure I had just broken a finger. I groaned and spun to stick my head out of the bars, nut it didn't quite fit. If you're wondering why I'm so fucking pissed, it's because I woke up in a goddamn jail cell. I thought they would have known better than to throw an unknown species into a jail cell, and even if they didn't, I figured I had treated them well enough for them to not stab me in the back.

"Well you seem to be in a predicament…" I heard a familiar voice break out behind me. It was none other than the god of chaos himself, probably wanting to make a deal to get back at Celestia. I turned throwing my bloodied hand to my side, throwing up my hand and flipped him "the bird". He chuckled…

"Fine, I'll play your game Discord, what do you want." I spoke in a calm voice, receiving a confused look in reply. He looked me over, snapped his fingers, and my hand didn't hurt anymore. I looked down to see it bandaged, the blood slowly seeping through. I looked back up at him, only giving him a slight smirk. "Even the most pitiful creature in all of Equestria feels sorry for me." I threw myself onto the wooden caught in the far corner.

"I'm not pitiful… well not in my species eyes. I am actually the strongest of my clans, and I only like to have mere fun. Anyways, I had an offer to bring y-"

"No." I said not bothering to flip over towards him.

"B-"

"No." I said with a little more authority.

"It really is a great deal I will give you a set of my pow-"

"NO! Wait what?" I flipped over towards him, sat up and leaned against the cold stone wall. "Tell me of this agreement."

"Well… as I was saying, I will give you a set of my powers and you can use them as you please. I have nothing to ask in return but to have you take over for me as God of Chaos. As I am supposed to be reformed, she trusts me with everything, and I can even send her troops out into the middle of nowhere!" He snickered for a few seconds before I cut him off with a "Yeah, I'll take over for you… I can summon stuff on command right?" He nodded, and continued his now dying laugh. He snapped his fingers and disappeared, and I was pretty sure the deed was done.

As I snapped my fingers I imagined a glass of cream soda, and there it appeared, floating in an unknown zero-g field. I gripped it and sipped at it, a wide smile crossing my face. I snapped my fingers and a sword appears, and it appeared to be made out of bright blue diamonds. I ran my hand along the blade, making it a Chrystal clear, insanely sharp blade with a pointed hilt. The blade only measured to about a foot, the hilt being about 3 inches. I snapped my fingers and a scabbard appeared around my shoulders. I threw my sword into the embroidered scabbard, snapping my fingers one last time so I could get back at Celestia. A block of C4 and a remote detonator appeared I front of me. I threw it onto the wall, getting a sickening _**thunk**_ out of it. It sat there just fine. Satisfied I gripped the detonator. _'Perfect… Until they get to my cell and find the giant hole in their wall I should be home free!'_ I smirked at the thought of Celestia's mouth gaping at the hole in the wall, and then snapped my fingers to teleport the hell out of there. I appeared just outside my dungeon wall, began to walk away, not bothering to look at the explosion as I flipped the switch.

_**BOOM! Clack Clack, Clack, Clack…**_

Small bits of rock rolled past me on the hill, and I could hear distant screams and large amounts of hooves both running away and coming straight for me.

"Stop!" I didn't even bother to turn my head and continued to walk.

"Just leave me be Tia!" I flicked my fingers and an apple appeared in my hand. I took a bite and turned to see an army with their spears and shields raised. "I could take all of you down in an instant if I wanted to! Now back off before this gets dirty!" I said, slowly moving my fingers past every single one of them.

"You couldn't hurt a single pony in this squad! I bet your just bluf-" I snapped my fingers the apple disappeared, a grenade taking its place.

"If I pulled this pin right here and threw this I could take out half of you!" I snapped my fingers again and the half eaten apple reappeared, I instantly took another bite. I hadn't realized how hungry I was! Celestia stared me down with half open eyes, only getting my smug smirk in return. I saw her horn glow slightly and I dropped my apple, instantly snapping my fingers to make a solid stone wall appear in front of me, only to have it explode a second later. As the smoke cleared I decided to begin to walk out of the plane of smoke between me and Celestia's army.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think you would try to kill me!" I gave her a fake puppy look, just like Discord did in the show. I became serious and began to walk forward, Celestia's army straightening their stances as I got closer. I stopped walking about 5 feet away. I began to smile, then began to chuckle, it got more and more hardy the longer I laughed, getting a few questioning looks. Calming down I snapped my fingers, getting a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream on top. Sipping at the thick liquid I looked up to see all of the guard with a look of confusion on their faces.

"Want some? " I offered the guard in front of me my drink, who instantly slapped it to the ground. "Fine man, just say no next time. Anyways this kind of getting boring, I think I'm gonna go. Later Tia!" I snapped my fingers, not only teleporting to Sweet Apple Acres, but also leaving a piece of cake where I stood, the cake getting a longing glance from the Princess.

_10 seconds later_

_In front of Sweet Apple Acres_

As I appeared in front of Sweet Apple Acres I stumbled forward. _'Man I need to get a hang of this teleporting thing! Maybe I should practice more oft-' _My thoughts were broken when a twig snapped behind me, as I turned I could see the Apple family barn and a Red stallion who I could only assume was Big Macintosh. He really was fucking huge compared to other ponies! He nearly measured up with Celestia's height. He obviously didn't see me because he kept walking, and I decided to be a dick and scare the living shit out of him. I snapped my fingers, making myself teleport to the top of a tree. The stallion turned to the noise, noticeably shivering in the cold of the morning. "W-Who's there?"

"Up here Mac." I said in a half whisper. I ducked behind a few branches. He looked up at the tree. _'To bad I can't see his face!'_

"A-Alright, who-whoever you are c-cut it out!" He screamed up at the tree. _'If you wish.'_ I jumped to the bottom of the tree, landing pretty hard. He slowly turned his face towards me, and as fast as he turned his head I stood up. As soon as he fully faced me I looked up to see his face, I stood straight staring at him with my head cocked to the side as if I was studying him.

"**Oh Shit! I forgot all my stuff at the castle!" ** I turned away from Big Mac. "Tell twilight Rust was here alright!" I snapped my fingers and a huge basket of bits appeared on his back. "Sorry for messing with you Mac!" With that I teleported to the hospital room that had the rest of my stuff in it.

As I landed on the ground with a slight thud I could already hear chatter in the brightly lit room stopping, and a couple of different ponies turned to me. I saw "The great and powerful" Trixie, Doctor Hooves, and Luna all staring blankly at me.

"Sorry I'm just here to pick up my things. Don't mind me.' I put up my hand and started to walk across the room to the rest of my clothes, only to get wrapped in a navy magical field. "Come on I pose no threat to you guys! You weren't jerks to me like Celestia was." Rolling my eyes I continued to walk in the weak navy aura. When I finally made it to my clothes I picked 'em up and summoned myself up a backpack. It was a simple all black canvas backpack. When I turned I could see Trixie trying her damnedest to try and slow me down, and it made me feel really bad. _'I thought she was supposed to be strong!' _"Well I'm gonna go to Fluttershy's place so if you guys need me I'll be there." I walked up to Trixie and knocked her hat to the ground, the blue mare cowering back as if I was going to hurt her. I ruffled her mane, giving her a weak smile and teleported outside of Fluttershy's cottage.

_Fluttershy's cottage_

Goddamn teleporting is boring. As I flew through what looked like a blue wormhole I slipped my shirt on and the bag over my shoulders. Since my clothes were way too big for me now I shrunk them down a little bit, making them fit slightly loose. Finally I materialized in front of Fluttershy's home. Birds fluttered overhead and I could hear all kinds of animal noises. Skitters, chirping, coca doodle doing, and other stuff that was too thrown together to comprehend. Out of the corner of my eye I could make out what looked like a Fluttershy. _'Oh thank god.' _I began to walk over to the bright pink maned mare.

"Hey, Fluttershy?" She spun in a blur towards me. She seemed to calm down when she realized it was me. "Could I stay with you in your cottage? I could help with the animals and run errands for you if you want." She looked at me with a smile.

She mulled it around in her head for a few seconds before nodding her head. In a quiet voice she replied with "I could use some help around the house, I almost have to many animals to feed in the short hours of the day! I'd be happy if you stayed here." She finished the sentence with a wide smile.

"Thanks Fluttershy, I don't have anywhere else to go." I gave her a light hug, and she returned the embrace. That's when she noticed the sword on my back.

"Rust… Why do you have a sword? Did you hurt somepony? If you hurt somepony you can-" I cut her off "Fluttershy come on! I would only hurt somepony if my life or someon- I mean pony else's life I cared about was threatened." I let go of her and promised "I will only hurt somepony if I need to. Don't worry about that. Oh by the way I am the new god of chaos…"

**A/N: Sorry for not updating till now! My Microsoft Word membership ran out. Sorry for ending the chapter abruptly, I needed to end it because I got a TON of homework to do! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and I'd like you guys to go Reviewed. Thank you all for reading! -*Goof***

**Quest: All you need to do is get writing software onto your computer and start writing! It's pretty easy to upload it but I looked it up on YouTube to figure it out. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Rust's Savior_

_Chapter: 4_

_No Return_

_Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; I only own my OC's and the story plot. Nor do I own anything I may make a reference to in my story._

_WARNING: LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLE SEXUAL CONTENT BEYOND THIS POINT_

Well, I guess I should pick up where I left off. A few weeks passed without a hitch in Ponyville, except for me not being able to eat meat in front of the animal loving Fluttershy. Since Celestia put a warrant out for my arrest I had to stay close to Fluttershy's cottage. She has been acting nervous, and I can't help but feel like it is because her friends are becoming more and more suspicious of why she hasn't been hanging out with 'em. I had to admit, it was hard work taking care of the animals, especially since Fluttershy doesn't trust me enough to use my powers to spawn them all food. How she does it without any help everyday is beyond me. I don't want to get her into any kind of trouble for housing a wanted fugitive so I've decided to leave this afternoon. I'm gonna spawn a little house on the outskirts of Ponyville, and hopefully continue to help Fluttershy with all of her animals… Well I guess were caught up to the present… wish me luck, I'm probably gonna need it.

_Present day_

_Dear Fluttershy,_

_ If you're wondering where I went, I left and I'm going to get my own house. Don't worry, I just don't want to be a nuisance any more. If you would like I could continue to help you with the animals, I love all of the little guys (Yes even the bear that almost ripped my arm off) and I don't require you to pay me. I left this small device for you. All you have to do is talk into it and it will send me the message in writing. See you soon Shy!_

_Sincerely, Rust _

_P.S. Angel needs a bath, he ended up running into the chicken coop and got really dirty. I did the best I could but he still smells plain foul! _

As I finished writing the letter on a small piece of parchment I picked up my bag. I levitated the ink and quill back where I found them and began to pack my bag. I zipped my backpack up and turned towards the bouncing rabbit, trying to bounce into my line of sight. He wore a confused look on his face. I walked over to Fluttershy's door, turning to give Angel a soft pat on the head. I had become pretty attached to him and told him to show Fluttershy my note when she got home. "Where did she even go Angel?" The bunny gave me a shrug and hopped over to his bed, curling up into a ball of cotton. I opened the door just wide enough for me to slip through. "I'll be by in a couple days to say hi!" I waved to the bunny as I walked out the door. As I walked out, I double checked both locks and that most of the light were blown out before I left. _'I hope she won't get mad at me for leaving without a word, but she isn't the type to judge... usually.'_ I felt the cool afternoon air brush my skin, whispering to me. The dances and rustling of the leaves practically hypnotized me, and as I took my first breath I felt crisp cool air fill my lungs. I looked up at the now orange sky, both the Princesses cutie marks faintly visible on their corresponding celestial presence (the moon and sun). To say the least, the entire world seemed perfect… _'Wait… Have I eaten anything?'_ As if it were replying my stomach growled, but I quickly shut it up with a bite of a juicy apple. Not very often on earth do you get apples that aren't all beaten and bruised, if they aren't they taste like trash! But this world's apples are different, and Fluttershy gives me a few of the apples she gets from AppleJack a week. As I started heading down the packed dirt road, I could feel the eerie calm the world gave off, except for the faint party I could hear going down in Ponyville. _'DJ Pon3 is at it again… Get it together! What do you plan on doing so your house doesn't get repossessed? Ask the mayor for a plot of land? And if she refuses? I have a pretty fair fund of ca- er bits, I could give 'em to her and say that I could make payments for the land. Hey talking to yourself actually works!'_ As I continue down the now cobblestone road I began to focus on the chirps of crickets, the darkening sky, and the ring of the clock tower. I could see Sweet Apple Acres in the distances, and I could tell that everything was slowing down for the weekend. As I came ever closer to Ponyville's center I could make out the music from Pinkies party, and I was beginning to wonder if the entire town was there. I haven't seen anyone since I left Fluttershy's cottage! _'Well time for some Assassin's Creed shit then…' _And with that, I began to sprint at the side of what looked like a clock tower _'I'm gonna scale that thing in a second!' _Remember how I said I was a little pudgy, well I was still super active and did stuff like Free-Running on earth all the time, so making it to the top of the tallest building in Ponyville really wasn't all that hard, especially since the bricks of the structure were uneven and easy to grip, and I was in far better physical condition than back then. By the time I reached the top of the structure my muscles were on fire, sweat dripped off my brow and B.O. began to flow off me in tufts. As I took a kneeling position looking over Ponyville I could hear the music from the party being turned down, and muffled cheers and claps could be heard. It slowly died down as I looked for the source of the party. I mean come on, what kind of alien doesn't crash a party. A muffled female voice began to speak, it sounding a bit like Pinkie. I could make out small bits of what she was saying, but the rest was taken by the wind.

"_- ongragulate… Bass... saved… quest…" _Cheering rang out. _"…ive a hoof for the stallion… hour! BASSFLIGHT!" _Cheering and clapping rang out again.

'_Mine as well give that _stallion_ my congratulations… He must have done something big for the whole town to be there!' _And with that I jumped off the building. The ripping of the wind at my hair and clothes almost made me forget to pull the ripcord on my emergency parachute. Yes I put an emergency parachute into my bag. With a world full of ponies that can fly I should be prepared for anything. I wasn't expecting to land on top of a freaking pony mid air though! A streak of rainbow followed the projectile I was now sitting on. _'Just the mare I wanted to see…' _

"Hey! Are you crazy! You could have died from that height!" Her voice cracked almost every other word. The rainbow maned mare looked back at me from the corner of her eye. "Just… land…" She didn't hesitate to comply, and she probably didn't want to argue with someone who broke out of Celestia's prison. She obviously knew who I was because she landed a little too fast. I fell off of her back, landing face first onto the cold cobble of the road. I let out a moan as I rolled over, my face throbbing. I threw my hand up to my face to make sure I didn't break anything. _'Fuck dude… Never again.' _A light cough from the mare made me snap out of the state of pain I was in, and I shot my hand away from my face, sat up and became ready to summon up anything I needed to defend myself with.

Dash stared at me with her head tilted slightly to the left. "You okay?" She sounded like she had legit concern for me, and seeing as how she laughed at me when I punched myself in the face when I woke up a while ago I half expected her to do the same now.

"What? You aren't gonna tell twilight I'm here?" I spoke in a sarcastic tone. I already knew the answer, and it was an inevitable yes. All I got in reply was a look of confusion, then realization, and then a light chuckle from the mare, who tried with all her might to cover it up with her hoof. I had to admit that she looked kinda cute. You know, in a puppy sitting on top of a pile of burning bodies' kind of way.

"What? You just remember that I was that guy who punched himself in the face or is it something else." She looked up at me, pulling her hoof away from her muzzle, even though a clearly visible smile was now plastered onto her face.

"That too." She walked over to me, offering her hoof. I thought about it for a second, then reached out and took it in my hand, not really caring if she dropped me on my ass or something stupid like that. I haven't made any physical contact with anypony's hoof yet except for now, and it felt like a finger nail, just a bit denser. She slowly helped me to my feet, her wings aiding in pulling me up. "Celestia was taken down by Bass, he told everypony in town about his memories and blah, blah, blah, blah. Anyways the warrant of your arrest has been repealed as of today, so you're a free… whatever you are." She smirked. I just stared, slightly bewildered. _'This is unbelievable. Why didn't Fluttershy tell me about this?! I could have been out of her way this morning!'_

"Yeah, well it's gonna take more than picking me up off the ground to regain my trust." I looked down at her, and noticed how beautiful her eyes were. She stood at half my height, the cyan blue of her coat was swaying lightly in the cold wind, and her mane looked as if she just ran a hoof through it to "comb" it. She unfolded her wings and began to prune them. "Could you take me to the party they are having for him? I'd like to thank and congratulate him." She looked over at me, letting her wings refold at her sides and gave me a slight nod before beginning to walk back towards Ponyville's clock tower. I called forward to her and snapped my fingers, feeling the bone structure on my back shift slightly as wings pushed their way through my skin. After a few seconds the tingling where they had grown dissipated. However with a shirt and backpack still sitting on my back I had to pull them both off to be able to see my new appendages. Knowledge of how I used these new wings flooded my mind, and I was confident I would be able to fly right along RainbowDash, even if she broke the sound barrier on her way there. I looked back at my wings, and they were the same color as my hair, an orange- rusty looking color tipped with dark gray. The feathers on my wings looked like they had just recently been groomed and didn't appear to be fraying in any location on either wing. Obviously they were brand new, so they were just as perfect as Dash's. When I looked back forward I only saw an awestricken mare hovering so she was directly at eye level with me. Her mouth was agape, and I decided to break her trance with a light flick to the nose. "Boop!"

She shook her head, coming out of the awe stricken trance she had been in. "I'm the new god of chaos, don't be surprised." This sent her jaw even further down, and if she was standing instead of hovering with her wings it would have been resting on the ground.

Her mouth snapped shut, and she was obviously over her little bout of awe. "How did you get up to the top of that clock tower without wings? Did you teleport?" She still hovered directly in my face, and I was starting to get cold without my shirt on.

"Let's go. I'll explain on the way there." As soon as I finished my sentence I pushed off the ground, my backpack and shirt following close behind in an orange aura.

_1 minute 37 seconds later_

"So you climbed to the top of the building?" Dash called back.

"Yeah. On my planet it's a lot of fun!

"How were you going to survive the fall? Were you gonna land a certain way or something?"

"No. I was going to pull this little string right here." I held my ripcord in my hand as Dash started to descend to the party. "Watch this! And _don't_ catch me this time!"

I pulled my wings into my body, holding them against my back as tight as possible. I twisted and spun while I began to reach terminal velocity, because Dash likes to fly _way_ the fuck up there dude! I mean _way _up there. We have to be like 3000 feet above the ground or something. As I twisted and fell I unfolded my wings, but continued to fall. I'm going pretty fucking fast, and I began to flap my wings to get to terminal velocity sooner. Bad idea. I **destroyed** the sound barrier when I was halfway down, and I swear my ears started to bleed! I looked over my shoulder and saw a orange disc spreading behind me, the edges of the disc a dark grey… just like my hair. _'Is that… A Rust Bomb? K gotta come up with a better name with that soon.' _I looked away from the explosion I had just created, and saw a stream of ponies coming out of the 'party house'. _'I need to come up with an awesome entrance… Think, think, think! I got it!' _I snapped my fingers and thought up something super tough. Steel, diamonds, _anything _that would create a crater when I hit the ground, without killing me of course. And then I slammed the ground, fist straight into the ground on one knee, dust shot up and around me, but I continued to look at the ground. As the dust dissipated I could hear gasps, murmurs, and then I could hear people walking up to me. I let the steel that had become my skin fade, and I looked up, and looked straight into the eyes of the stallion of the hour.

"That was quite the entrance Rust. You come by just to say high?" the stallion spoke, and it hit me. Literally. I was smacked across the face by none other than Fluttershy, who received a few gasps from the crowd. My cheek burned with the pain from the slap, but I looked at Fluttershy with a smile, and she wrapped with a hug.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter of Rust's Savior! I will be coming out with another chapter soon. If you though I shot into the plot a little too quickly it is because I'm running out of filler. I need to get back to the plot of the story. On not of my other story, BassFlight: Origins, I will be updating that within the next month or so. I ran out of ideas and I need to form a deeper plot. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R and have a good new years! **

***GooF***


End file.
